msmdof_up_dates_thinglolfandomcom-20200214-history
Incisaur
Baby Bio: Adult bio: “Incisaurs are cold-blooded creatures - and they like to keep it that way! These reptilian Monsters routine use their catable claws to burrow into the cool earth below. Predictably. their favorite snack is also an ideal temperature-tamer: a clear and crisp block of ice.Which their gargantuan fangs can chomp through efforilessly.” Description Incisaur is a quad-element Fire hybrid for My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire. It is released in the update (1.20.0). The Incisaur is a idoninus-rex-like creature with some elements of rattlesnakes, orange eyes and a horn that resembles a rhinoceros beetle horn. It has large claws and teeth and appears to be drooling. Its skin is white with some light blue on the back, along with some light blue spikes, that become much larger when it becomes an adult. It's quadrupedal, despite it's large hind legs with bona claws. . Song Incisaur bites the air to make it's sound . Feeding Monsters Incisaur will request food and/or non-food items that are the products of Structures. If you cannot give the monster the food or items it requires, you can click the New Order button. After a 15 minute wait, it will ask for a new combination of foods or other items. RewardsEdit When given the wanted foods or items, like any monster, it will reward you coins. BreedingEdit Incisaur is bred with a combination of Plant, Cold, Water and Fire. The only possible combinations are: *Phangler + Furcorn. *Boskus + Oaktopus. *Sooza + Toe Jammer. *Flowah + Maw. *Wynq + Potbelly. *Rootitoot + Mammott. *The Two Monsters thst Bowgart Fan oftenly ship. Rewards When given the wanted foods or items, like any monster, it will reward you coins. Teleportation Incisaur can be teleported to Cloud Island at level 15 for a reward of 4 diamonds. Teleport time for Incisaur is 10 hours. Name Origin Its name is most likely derived from incisor (a type of tooth) and the suffix "-saur" as in dinosaur. Words such as incendiary, or incinerate may also play a part in the name origin, to tie in with the fire element of the monster. Notes *It was originally teased in The Making Of My Singing Monsters along with Reedling and an unknown monster in the Cloud Island song that played. *There was a nickname contest for this monster: https://www.bigbluebubble.com/incisaur-nickname-contest/. It ran from when the Incisaur was announced on March 22nd 2019 until 12:00 PM (noon) Eastern Standard Time on Friday, March 29th. The winners were announced on My Singing Monsters Live on the March 29th at 5PM (EST). *The last Dawn of Fire nickname contest before this one was held just about three years earlier in April of 2016. *Incisaur was the first, and currently the only, monster in either game that begins with the letter "i". *The codename for the Incisaur is "Vibraslap", which is the name of the instrument it plays. *It was revealed at the beginning of My Singing Monsters Live, Episode 20. **During the episode, they revealed its name, cave painting, codename, that its a 4 element, and that it teleports to Cloud Island. **It also seems that it is the third dinosaur-like monster in the series, the first being T-Rox and the second being Stogg *The design might be based on the Indominus Rex, from the movie ''Jurassic Word, a''nother white t-rex-like creature that starts with "i". *Incisaur is Bowgart's Fan's favorite monster